


Doppelbangers

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Clone Fucker Week 2018, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Dry Humping, Facials, Fucking Machines, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Restraints, Self-cest, Sensory Deprivation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Written for Day Eight of Clone Fucker Week 2018.Barry invites a bunch of Barrys & Eobards to his play room for a night of fun.





	Doppelbangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Without_Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/gifts), [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts), [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts), [Bisexuowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuowls/gifts).



> This is a day late but at least I managed to finish it. This is also a gift to people in the Eobarry Prompts Discord that helped me with brainstorming & naming this thing. 
> 
> Also the POV Barry of this fic is a Barry that has lived for a few hundred years and thus behave differently to the Barry in the show. Fanboy refers to Fanboy!Eobard, as in Eobard before he became the Reverse Flash.
> 
> Earth-10 Eobard & Barry are actually from one of my WIPs. Earth-17 Eobard & Barry are inspired by the fic I, Revese by HerDarkReflection.

Barry stroked Fanboy’s spine soothingly as he finished tying the last restraints on the fucking machine. He was quite proud of how his pet looked with his eyes blindfolded, his ears muffled by noise canceling headphones and his ass being impaled by a large dildo. It took him a lot effort to cajole this particular fantasy of out him. Fanboy blushed and spluttered as he admitted that he wanted to be deprived of his senses, restrained and fucked mercilessly. And Barry provided, he enjoyed helping other, after all. He sent out the invitations and set up the playroom. The fucking machine wasn’t new but he did give it an upgrade. Barry set the machine on the lowest setting and watched as Eobard strained against the straps to get more friction. The older speedster grinned. It was exactly like how he envisioned it was going to be, with one last look at the man, Barry sped off to gather the rest of his pets.

“Wow, can I have a turn?” Was the first thing that came out of Earth-23 Barry’s mouth when Barry brought him to the playroom. 

“Sure,” Barry shrugged.

“Is that me?” Was the first thing Earth-16 Eobard said.

“Your doppelgänger,” Barry corrected.

“Oh, is he your doppelgänger then?” Eobard-16 asked as he pointed at Barry-23.

“Yes.”

Eobard-16 looked like he had more questions but he was interrupted by the arrival of Barry’s other guests for the evening. The first to arrive were the Barry and Eobard from Earth-6, where they were both superheroes. Which surprised Barry when first visited that Earth. The second pair was the Barry and Eobard from Earth-10, who were both supervillains. Barry had made both couples aware that they were entering neutral ground and were not allowed to fight. Barry had locked all the knives and power-dampeners away as a precaution. The other reason he had to lock away the sharp objects was because of Eobard-35, who was the craziest version of Eobard Barry had met so far, he liked to bite and acted like a wild-animal. Barry didn’t know why Barry-35 put up with that kind of behaviour, especially when he’s the one holding the literal leash. There were a couple of non-speedsters invited as well, but the majority of them were speedsters.

“Welcome,” Barry greeted his guests from his throne. “Please take off your clothes and hang them up if needed. Make yourselves comfortable, we’ve got a few stragglers, it seems.”

The speedsters simply put their suits back into their rings and sat down on the couch or on the cushions provided. The few non-speedsters had to hang up their clothes on the coat rack in the corner of the room. Most people’s eyes were focused on Fanboy.

“Now I believe there’s no need for introductions? We are all Barry and Eobard,” Barry said.

“This is going to get very confusing,” Barry-6 said.

“Probably,” Barry agreed. “Now I want to inform everyone that the safe word for tonight is Central City and please remember that not everyone here is a speedster and thus don’t have enhanced stamina or healing, so please act accordingly.”

As soon as he finished the sentence another pair joined them, it was Barry and Eobard from Earth-17. He visited their Earth after finding out about the ‘steampunk’ Earth from Caitlin & Cisco and found that he was still a speedster there but Eobard wasn’t. Apparently that Eobard never became a speedster and died in a zeppelin accident. The Eobard standing in front of them is actually a very convincing android replica, expect for the unnatural glow of Eobard-17’s eyes. 

“Oh, your eyes are so pretty,” Barry-10 cooed as he moved closer to inspect Eobard-17.

“Thank you,” Eobard-17 intoned softly. “How may I service you today, Admin’s doppelgänger?”

“Admin?” Barry-10 repeated in confusion.

“An android?” Eobard-10 said as he scrutinized Eobard-17.

“Yes,” Eobard-17 said.

“Wait?! You made an android that looks like Eobard?” Someone called out in alarmed. “Is that allowed!?”

“It is actually against the law to make an android that resembles any living or deceased person,” Eobard-17 explained calmly. “Which is why almost no one knows of my existence.”

“That is seriously creepy,” one of the Barrys said.

Barry-17 just looked resigned to it. He’s accepted that it was creepy of him to make a robot replica of his dead boyfriend. Eobard-17 didn’t say anything, he just looked to Barry-17 for further instructions. Barry-17 simply gestured for the android to follow him as he retreated to the vacant loveseat in the back of the room. Barry-10 and Eobard-10 followed close behind. 

“Now, as you can see, this Eobard has agreed to be the party favour for tonight. A couple of rules, the blindfold and headphones stays on. Do not injure him,” Barry ramped up the speed of the machine, causing Fanboy to let out a startled scream. “And yes, you can try out the machine. It is custom made.”

With that the evening fun officially began. Eobard-6 was the first to approach Fanboy. He touched his doppelgänger's face gently and Fanboy immediately opened his mouth wide and accepted Eobard-6’s cock. Barry smiled as he watched; he had trained him well. Then Barry-6 joined his partner and rubbed his erection against the side of Fanboy’s face. Barry decided to turn up the speed of the machine again and watched as Fanboy’s spine curve in surprise. He just loved tormenting the younger speedster.

In one corner of the room Eobard-10 was kissing Barry-17 as Barry-10 poked and prodded at the robot with Eobard’s face. Eventually Barry-10 got bored and turned his attention back to his boyfriend, who had Barry-17 in his lap and his cock between the man’s thighs. Barry wondered what his doppelgänger will do. Barry-10 took in the sight in front of him, pouted and climbed on top of Barry-17 and kissed him, biting at his lips and grinding hips down on the doppelgänger. 

Barry groaned at the sight and gestured for his pets to service him. Two tongues lapped at his hard cock, coating his manhood in saliva, he grabbed one of their necks carelessly and forced his way down his pet’s throat in one go, drinking the soft whimpers that he made. He could feel the pressure building up in his gut and pulled his dick out of his pet’s mouth and came all over both of their faces.

“B-Barry,” Earth-23 Barry said breathlessly. “Can I have a turn on the machine now?”

Barry took a moment to process what was asked of him and turned his attention back towards Fanboy. He was now servicing Earth-35 Barry, while Earth-35 Eobard was latched onto his shoulder and he could see drops of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Barry stood up abruptly and moved to pull Eobard-35 off of Fanboy. The wound was already healing, but Barry was still angry. He told his guests not to injure Fanboy.

“You!” Barry said angrily to Barry-35. “Can’t you watch your pet?! He injured Eobard.” 

Barry-35 looked down lazily at Fanboy’s shoulder and then turned to Eobard-35, “Did you want punishment?”

“Yes,” Eobard-35 hissed, looking pleased with himself. “Punish me.”

“Fine,” Barry-35 pulled out of Fanboy’s mouth and lead his pet away. He grabbed one of the whips hanging on the wall and started on punishing his disobedient pet. Barry noticed one of the non-powered Barrys was looking over in interest and left them to it. 

He put the machine on pause and undid the restraints on Fanboy. He ran his hand through Fanboy’s sweat soaked hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his uninjured shoulder and left him on a soft cushion to recover. He then brought Barry-23 over to the machine and strapped him in before choosing a medium setting for the non-speedster. He then turned his attention back to Fanboy, who was struggling to sit up right on the cushion, Barry watched him for a moment before deciding to help the poor thing who was still rock hard. He walked over and pulled Fanboy into his lap, rubbing his semi-erection against the other speedster’s backside. He wrapped his hand around Fanboy’s erection and began to stroke him at a leisurely pace, watching him carefully for the signs of orgasm. Fanboy let out a cry of frustration as Barry withdrew his hand just as he was reaching the edge.

“Pl-please let me cum!” He begged pathetically.

Barry smiled and rubbed his hands against Fanboy’s inner thighs, keeping them open and called Eobard-16 over, “Suck him.”

Eobard-16 did it without hesitation. He dropped onto his knees and began sucking on his blindfolded doppelgänger’s dick with enthusiasm. Barry looked down at his pets and wished that he had let Fanboy know about his other pets, he rather liked the sight of the two Eobards together. He pressed a kiss to Fanboy’s healing shoulder as the man writhed under the ministrations of his doppelgänger’s clever tongue. As Fanboy was getting close to the edge again, Barry lifted him up just enough to push into his loose hole, and it was enough to push the blonde over and Eobard-16 drank in every last drop like he was supposed to do. Barry made a mental note to reward his other pet in a bit, right now he was focused on fucking the living daylight out of his Fanboy. Fanboy just screamed and moaned as he was brutally fucked by a familiar cock, his own cock was hard again after just coming again for the second time that night; he doubt he’ll be able to think of anything else but this night for a long time. Then all thoughts left him as he was filled with warm cum, he was left on the cushions again and all he could do was try to control his breathing. 

Barry left Fanboy to recover on the cushions and turned his attention to Eobard-16.

“You did good,” he praised. 

Eobard-16 preened, “Can I get a treat?”

“Of course,” Barry replied. “Good boys get treats. Come here.”

Eobard-16 complied eagerly and climbed onto Barry’s lap. He boldly grabbed Barry’s hand and guided it toward his hole.

“Oh,” Barry said as he felt the flared base of a butt plug. “You naughty boy, how long have you been wearing this?”

Eobard-16 whimpered as Barry made shallow thrusts with the plug, “I-it’s been in m-me all day. I th-thought about you when I put it in.”

“Of course you did, you greedy little thing,” Barry teased his impatient pet. 

“Barry! Master, please!” Eobard-16 begged. “I’ve been waiting all day! Please fuck me!”

Barry pulled the plug with a wet plop and set it aside for later.

“Greedy, greedy boy,” Barry whispered into Eobard-16’s ear as he press two fingers into his gaping hole. 

“Yes! Yes!” Eobard-16 cried. “I’m greedy! Please! I need - ah!”

Barry knew exactly how to angle his fingers to make his pet scream and he did it again and again, stimulating Eobard-16’s prostate each time.

“Wait, please,” Eobard-16 begged. “I wanna cum on your cock.”

“Fine,” Barry said as he withdrew his fingers. “You can ride me.”

Eobard-16 nodded as he lined up his hole with Barry’s cock and carefully sat down on it. Barry was glad he chose to sit on the couch, because it gave him a good view of Barry-23 being fucked in the face by Barry-37. Then after a few moments to adjust Eobard-16 began to move, bouncing up and down on Barry’s cock, desperate whimpers escaping his pale throat as he did so. Barry held in a breath as he let his head lolled back against the couch, the moans and screams echoing off the walls and the wet heat around him was enough to bring him close to the edge again. Then one of the Barrys approached the couch and kissed him on the mouth. It was a pleasant surprise, even though the angle of the kiss was awkward and he didn’t appreciate the taste of cum on the other’s lips. Then Eobard-16’s insides squeezed his cock as he came and that finally sent Barry over, spilling his cum inside of his pet. Barry grabbed the butt plug and carefully pulled out of Eobard-16 and plugged him again, keeping his cum inside of pet for the rest of the night. 

Barry looked over the party again, most of the non-speedsters were already spent, curling up on the cushions and watching the speedsters go at it with each other. Fanboy was now being used by Eobard-10 and Barry-10. Someone found the remote and let Barry-23 out of the fucking machine and another Barry was occupying it. Over all he would say the orgy was a success, he was already planning the next one.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A guide to the various Barrys & Eobards featured in this fic:
> 
> Earth-6 Barry & Eobard are superheroes who are dating.  
> Earth-10 Barry & Eobard are supervillains who are dating.  
> Earth-16 Eobard is a spoiled trust fund baby.  
> Earth-17's Eobard died, so Barry made an illegal android that resembles him.  
> Earth-23 Barry works on Boardway.  
> Earth-35's Eobard is pretty much feral & refers to Barry as his master.
> 
> The main Barry in this is the Barry from the show but way in the future. Fanboy refers to Fanboy!Eo. Earth-16 Eobard, Earth-23 Barry & Fanboy!Eo are the main Barry's pets.


End file.
